She Left
by varietyofwords
Summary: A Sam and Luka fanfic. What if Sam found out she was pregnant and left? Completed!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own ER

"_Sam you're pregnant." "I.....I can't be. We were careful. How am I'm going to tell Alex? I can't be." Abby looked at her straight in the eye and said it again, "Sam you're pregnant." Sam looked down at her belly and when she didn't answer Abby said, "Do you want me to page Luka for you?" Sam shook her head no. "I'll tell him. Please don't tell anybody." "I won't." She stood there for a minute and then realizing that Sam needed to be alone she left. Sam felt like she had failed again. She was 15 when it first happened and now she was 25, almost 26, in the same situation as before. She gathered her things and ran out of the hospital. As she ran by Abby she nodded, as to say that she would tell Susan where she went. But as she rushed by Luka and he called out to her she felt her heart break. She couldn't tell him and risk the disappointment and hurting like before. She rode the L home to her and Alex's apartment. He was going to come home in 30 minutes, just enough time to pack their bags and have the car ready in time. She ran around grabbing things and pushing them into bags. 30 minutes later the door was pushed open by Alex and he walked in. "Mom?" "In your room." Alex walked in and saw the suitcases on the bed. "Where are we going?" Sam turned around and said "We're leaving." "Why?" he asked." She looked at the floor and whispered "......I'm pregnant." "What?" Alex asked. "I'm pregnant." She said a bit louder. "Did you tell Luka? Why are we leaving?" "Just help me finish packing." "Mom!" "Alex" "You didn't tell him?" What could she say? No I didn't tell him because I'm afraid he would leave me and you like you're father did. "He told me he didn't want to see me any more." "No he didn't. You're lying. He wouldn't do that. I can't believe you're making me leave." Sam slammed the suitcase shut and said "Alex go get in the car." "No!" "Alex!" "Is it my fault you're a slut and you can't keep your legs together. Why should I have to move?" Sam eyes filled with tears "I'm so sorry. I screwed up again." She ran out of the room and locked herself into the bathroom. Alex followed her to the bathroom. He heard he crying and knocked on the door. "Mom?" he asked. "What?" "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." The bathroom door clicked open and a teary-eyed Sam appeared. "No you're right. I'm only trying to do what's best for you and, now, this baby." "I know." Sam hugged her son. "Please just go pack." He nodded his head and went to his room. As Sam watched him pack the phone rang. Hoping it wasn't Luka she answered the phone. "Hello?" "Sam what happened? Why did you leave?" "Luka?" "Yeah." There was an awkward silence until Luka said "Sam what's wrong?" "Nothing. I have to go. Alex wants me." "Can you put him on the phone?" "No." "Okay. Am I still coming over tomorrow?" "No you can't." "Sam please tell me what's wrong?" "Nothing I have to go." "Okay. I lov.." But before he could finish he heard Alex say he was packed and Sam said Bye and slammed the phone down. They were going to run._

_Sam helped Alex put his suitcase in the car. They got in and after making sure he was buckled he took off._

_Luka pulled up his car next to the apartment building and parked. He jumped out and ran up the building to Sam's apartment. Taped on the door was a note. _

Luka,

Please don't be mad. Alex and I had to do away for a while. We probably won't come back. Please don't try to find us. I love you.

Love,

Sam

_He stood there and vowed to find them._


	2. Thoughts and Findings

**Thoughts and Findings**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters from ER**

**Reviewers-**

Naomip & Aya- I'm so sorry. I've deleted that part.

I'm sorry to everyone else who took offence. I knew it was wrong and I thought I deleted it before I posted it but apparently it didn't save.

**Luka-**

_I've been searching for 3 months now. No sign of them and nobody knows where they went. She has even changed her cell phone number. I'm getting desperate. I can't sleep and I can barely eat. I have awful nightmares that they are hurt. So I spend most of the night going over the last conversation we had. I carry the note in my pocket hoping that something will show off a clue in the note. I know I've been with a lot of women but this is different. Everyone in the ER leaves me alone. I haven't treated a patient with the caring personality I had before. One day Frank said something as I walked by, "Luka I have a friend whose a private detective. He could find her for you." Frank handed me his business card. _

**Abby-**

_I can't keep this secret any longer. But if I tell Luka it will kill him even more. Do I tell or not tell? He doesn't eat or sleep. You can tell. He comes in, works, and then leaves. He's slowly wasting away._

**Sam- **

_St. Louis isn't that bad. Alex has adjusted well and his school is only two blocks form our apartment. I'm fine also. There's a small bump where my flat belly use to be. And I feel these little bubbles like movements. I haven't gained near as much wait now as I did with Alex. My only problem is how I am going to explain this to people. I've already had to be a teen mom and be looked down on before. I can't say something like my kid's dad beat me because I wouldn't feel right about it. I love Luka and he's never laid a finger on me. Well he has but not in a mean way. Maybe I shouldn't have left Chicago. Maybe Luka would have been there for us. I know he is looking for us. Maybe we shouldn't have run off. But I couldn't risk the pain. I'm trying to protect my kids. Wow. That's going to take some getting us to. I was up at 4 throwing up again today. Luckily it passed by7. I woke Alex up and got ready for work. Alex left for school a minute ago. As I gathered up my things for work there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Alex I yelled, "What did you forget?", but when I opened the door it wasn't Alex. It was Luka. _

**A/n-I know I'm mean to leave you hanging. I'll try to update it soon. Did you like it?**


	3. The Never Ending Talk

The Never Ending Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own ER

"Luka what are you doing here?"

There she stood. I had spent three months waiting for this moment. I didn't know wither to hug her or yell at her for leaving me.

"Why did you leave?" I asked her. She looked so good, even in her scrubs.

"I'm going to be late for work Luka. I have to go." She pushed her way passed me and into the hallway.

"Sam please wait!" She tuned around and faced me, her mass of curls turning with her.

"Luka I have to go to work. I have a ten year old son and bills to pay."

"So that's it. You run away. You don't tell me why. I spend three months looking you and you tell me you have to go to work. Was it something I did or said?" She stepped towards me, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes whiled she talked.

"Listen I get off work at 5:00. You can stay here and we'll talk then, okay?" I nodded my head yes. Before she could turn to leave I bent down and kissed her like I wanted to for three months. She turned around and hurried to the stairs. I watched her run away knowing she was hiding something. I walked back into the apartment and took off my coat. I threw it down on the table knocking off a medium size white box. I bent down to pick up the box and the gift tag caught my eye. To Mom. From Alex. Happy Birthday. That's right; her birthday was four days ago. I reached to pick up the bottom part of the box and something fell out. I put the box on the table and picked up the lump of cloth by the hanger connected to it. It unfolded into a small blue jean dress with a pink t-shirt. It was something a baby would wear. A baby girl. Sam was pregnant?

I spent the entire day looking at that outfit. Sam pregnant? But we had been careful. Maybe it wasn't mine. Maybe she had met someone else and it was his baby. But by the looks of this place that wasn't true. A picture of us three was on the fridge and one of just us two was sitting in a picture frame on the end table by the couch. I was tempted to get up and look to see if a crib sat in an empty room or hers but I didn't want to invade her privacy. Sam can be the sweetest thing in the world but if you invade her privacy or criticize the way she is raising Alex she can and will chew you out.

The door opened and I heard Alex's voice call out, "Bye Josh!" I watch him walk into the apartment and then he saw me.

"Luka what are you doing here? How did you get? Does mom know you're here?"

"I came to see you guys. Your mom let me and yes she knows I'm here."

"She doesn't get home till 5 do you want to watch some TV till then?"

"Sure as soon as you do your homework." He walked to the kitchen table and as he was setting his backpack down he saw the outfit laid out on the box.

"I guess you know huh?"

"Know what?" I said trying to play cool.

"Know about the baby. I guess you figured out it's a girl."

"Yeah. Alex do you know why your mom didn't tell me?"

"She hasn't said anything to me but my guess is she's afraid you'll leave her to do this alone like my dad did."

"But I would never do that to her."

"Listen you were my friend before you started to date mom and she knows you liked me but she's always going to have those fears."

"First of all what happened to the Alex Taggart I know who would rather play games and I had to fight him to do his homework? Second of all where did you learn to speak like that? And third of all why did you agree to leave?"

"I've had to grow up for mom. You have no idea what it's been like for me. When she first told me she was pregnant and we were leaving I said is it my fault you're a slut and you can't keep your legs together. Why should I have to move? She cried and blamed herself for screwing me up. And that's when I realized I needed to be her for her. Mom was 15 when she had me, now she's 26 and having another baby and she's so worried that she's going to be hurt again that she wouldn't even tell you. Besides I can't have my little sister saying bad words. We have to keep someone innocent in our family."

"You know you're a great kid Alex."

"Thanks." Alex bent his head down and started to do his homework again.

I sat on the couch and starred at Alex while he did his homework. I watched him finish and check his sugar level. The door was unlocked and Sam walked in. She dropped her bag by the door and took off her coat. She kissed Alex's head.

"Hi Alex."

"Mom he knows." He pointed to the outfit that was still laid out across the box. I watched her face turn white and she grabbed the corner of the counter top.

"Alex can you go to your room so we can talk?"

"Sure Mom." He got up and headed through a door to what had to be his room. She turned to face me and bit her bottom lip.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I was afraid you would break our hearts. Steve did that and I don't need for her to have her heart broken. I was afraid you would leave me to pick up the pieces. I'm tired of picking up pieces."

"I would never do that to you, Alex, or her! I've already lost one family; I don't need to lose another! I love you! I love Alex! And I already love this baby and I have seen it or had any part of it!"

"You want to see it? Fine!" She lifted up her top to show her slightly large, round belly. Wow. I reached out at it with my right hand. I had barely touched it with my fingers when I stopped and looked up at her.

"Can I?" She nodded her head and I place my whole hand on it.

"I love you Sam." I need to tell her that. My head is spinning but I do. I want to be her with her, Alex, and our baby. I want to be apart of their lives.


	4. My Light

My Light

Disclaimer: I do not own ER

Author's Note: I had severe writer's block with this story. I hope you guys like this chapter. Sadly I'm going to do this chapter and an epilogue. Sorry! And thanks to Breakthefloor22 for all of the encouragement and reminders to write.

Note to Reviewers: 

Ali Baron: Thanks for the review!

AbbyLockhartrocks my socks: Thanks for the review!

"One more push Sam." I have no feeling on my hand anymore. It's extremely white but I'm watching my daughter come into this world!

"Do your doing great Sam." I kissed her head as she squeezed my hand again.

"Touch me again Luka and I'll…I'll hurt you!" I knew she doesn't mean it but it still hurts. The contraction ended and Sam's head fell back onto the pillow.

"Your doing great Sam." I told her. She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Make it stop Luka. Please I can't do it anymore. It hurts too much."

"I know Sam. I would do this for you but I can't."

"Okay Sam time to push." A groan escaped from her throat and she grabbed my hand again.

"I forgot how much this hurt!" She screamed bloody murder and it felt like my ear drums were going to bust.

"I see the head Sam. There are the shoulders. Okay, stop pushing." I watched her slide into the world and a new wave of emotions came over me. The same ones I felt when my children where born. She was so beautiful and I waited for the cries but they didn't come. She was immediately handed to the nurse for the ICU. They have to be present at every birth in case this happens.

"Luka what's wrong? Why isn't she crying?" Tears started to roll down her face. I stood there and watched them bag her. Suddenly a loud cry was heard throughout the room. I smiled and looked back at Sam. The look on her face is unforgettable. The nurse wrapped her up and handed her to me. I carried her over to Sam and handed her to her. "Hi sweetheart I'm your mommy. And this is your daddy."

"What's her name Sam?" I never took my eyes off of her.

"Lucille. It means Light and so does Luka." Lucille.

"Lucille what?"

"You pick."

"Lucille Samantha Kovac." Sam smiled at me. . I kissed her. Lucille Samantha. My little girl. My Lucille. My light.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own ER or the Wiggles

Author's Note: This is the finial chapter of _She Left_. I felt bad for leaving Alex out so this in his point of view.

Breakthefloor22: Thanks for the review!

AbbyLockhartrocks my socks: Thanks for the review! And Alex was in the waiting room. I just didn't include him.

Punkrock522: Thanks for the review!

"Are you seriously telling me you're not coming home tonight?" I watched mom's eyes well up in tears. She can't help it. She's pregnant…again. Lucy reached up and tried to grab at my hair. Lucy is four. Well her real name is Lucille Samantha Kovac but we call her Lucy. In "we" I mean me, Mom, and my step-dad Luka but I call him Dad. "Luka can't you get another flight?" "No I understand. I'm fine. No I'm not crying. NO I'm not. I'll see you tomorrow. Yes. I love you too." I watched her slowly hang up the phone. Dad's been in Africa for five months now. Mom was two months pregnant when he left ad she was really upset and mad. Now Mom is seven months pregnant.

"Mom are you okay?" She looked at me.

"Yeah. Go finish your homework." She step forward and put her hands out for Lucy. Lucy leaned forward to her and Mom pulled her away from me. "Hi Lucy Goosey. Alex we're going out for dinner."

"Is Dad coming home?" She shot me a look as Lucy started up.

"Daddy! Daddy! I want Daddy!" I shouldn't have said anything.

"You'll see Daddy tomorrow." Mom told her. I went back to my room and shut the door. I guess I shut the door too loud because cries filled the apartment. I had woken my little brother Josh up. Josh is nine months old and his full name is Joshua Brandon Kovac. I heard Mom walk past my door and open the door to Josh's room. "Joshua I know. Alex woke you up." I heard the door to his room shut. I quickly pulled out my science book because I knew Mom would come in my room soon. I was right. "Alex what have I told you about waking your brother up."

"Sorry Mom. I'll be more careful next time." Lucy walked into my room and started to look around. "Lucy stay out of my things." I pulled her away from my toys. Tears started to form in her eyes. I guess Mom saw it because she immediately took her hand and said, "Come on Lucy lets go watch TV until Alex is done with his homework." Lucy left my room and Mom shut the door behind her.

It was six thirty by the time I finished. I was starving and I knew Mom was starving too. She's always hungry. I walked into the living room and found Lucy watching _The Wiggles_, Josh sitting in his swing being rocked back and forth, and Mom folding socks. "Mom I'm done with my homework." She turned and looked at me.

"Okay. Let me get Lucy's shoes, coat, Josh's car seat, his jacket, my shoes, and my coat. And then we'll be ready to go." She stood up and started to look for her, Lucy's, and Josh's things.

Soon all of us we ready. I held Lucy's hand and Mom held onto Josh's car seat as we stood in the hallway while Mom locked the door. She turned around and was heading down the hallway. I looked up and saw somebody. Mom saw him too because she said, "Luka!" She set Josh and his car seat on the floor and ran to him. I watched Dad pick her up in his arms and swing her around. The immediately started to kiss. French kiss. Hey I'm fourteen I know what French kissing is.

"Hey there are little kids here." Mom and Dad immediately stopped kissing and Dad set her down on the ground.

"Daddy!" Lucy ran towards him and he picked her up.

"Hey Lucy!" He kissed her on the forehead and he hugged her. He set her back down. "Hi Alex."

"Hi Dad." I hugged him.

"Where's my little boy Josh?" Mom walked over to the car seat and unbuckled Josh. She walked back over to Dad and handed him Josh. I was so afraid Josh would scream his head off but he didn't. He just laid his head on Dad's chest. Dad reached out and put his hand on Mom's belly. She rested her head on his other shoulder. Lucy wrapped herself around his leg. "Alex are you going to join your family?" he asked me.

My family. My family! I have a complete family! I ran up to them and hugged Luka.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys loved my story it is now completed.**


End file.
